TOW They Switch
by mf12297
Summary: Ross Geller was popular, Rachel Green was a geek. She loves him, but she doubts he even know she exists. Will she ever be able to get the man of her dreams or will it all fold? A new twist on things. Please review/follow.


**~Welcome, welcome! I just want to say that I am super excited about this story and I can't wait to see what everyone else has to say about it! I am still touching up on my comedic writing so please don't hate me too much. Ross and Monica are twins, making Rachel the same age as both of them. This story should be a nice twist! Without further ado, here we go!~**

 **Chapter 1: The Geeks and The Populars**

It was the last day of senior year, Rachel was rounding out her last class, her mind focused on graduation coming up. She didn't know what to wear, how to wear it. Her mind was just in a blur. As the final bell rang, she shot up from her desk, throwing her things into her bookbag. She readjusted her glasses as her Prehistoric History teacher bid farewell. She smiled to Mr. Gunther and said goodbye as she made her way out. Upon leaving the classroom, Monica Geller waited happily for her friend.

"Oh my god, Rachel! We're practically graduated!" She exclaimed, bursting with joy.

"I know, Mon. Can you believe it? This is so crazy. I remember just yesterday we were ju-" Her train of thought just flew out from under her as her eyes landed on the boy she had grown madly in love with. Ross Geller stood tall, chatting with his friends about sports or something. The group consisted of Joey Tribbiani, Joey's girlfriend, Charlie, Chandler Bing, and his girlfriend Janice. Rachel found herself frozen in time as her eyes locked onto the handsome being that was Ross. She quickly snapped out of it as Monica treaded forward.

"Hi, Ross." Monica simply waved to her brother, earning a wave back from him. Rachel stayed mute as they walked by, her chest beating at a thousand miles a minute, she couldn't control her emotions around him. It was like he brought out a whole different person in her and she kind of liked it. It was all a head rush, something she wanted to act on but knew she had no chance.

As they walked along chatting it up, Monica and Rachel were joined by their good friend Phoebe Buffay, who jumped right into their conversation. Rachel's mind wandered, fantasizing about none other than Ross himself as her thoughts were interrupted.

"Right, Rach?" Phoebe asked, her voice raised. It seemed she was trying to get her attention for a second there.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I was just thinking about dinner after graduation?" Lies.

"I'm always thinking about dinner." Monica trailed off. Not a lie.

The small grouped laughed at Monica's comment as they exited the big school they now once called theirs.

"You're going to school for paleontology, right?" Phoebe asked, directing her attention back to Rachel, which Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, exactly right. I just don't know though. Imagine going to a reunion and saying you work with dinosaur bones? How boring is that?" She asked, walking up and onto the stairs of the bus.

Monica shrugged as they all took a seat in the three-seater, Rachel grabbing the seat nearest the window, Phoebe grabbing the middle, Monica on the outside age. "Rachel, who cares what you're going to do for a living? It's not like that many people will remember us anyway." She trailed off, playing with her fingers.

That hurt. Rachel knew it was true. They were the geeks in school, the castaways, nobody cared about them and they all knew it. Silence took over them as the bus started to ride along, leaving the school campus.

Monica's stop had come rather quickly, she was the first to exit. The bus had started up again as Phoebe had moved over to where Monica was sitting. She let out an airy sigh.

"Wow, I can breathe again." She joked, warranting no response from Rachel as her eyes led out the window. Of course, the first person she sees after following Monica home was Ross, sitting out on the porch, taking in the beautiful day. He drove to and from school, always beating the bus. Rachel felt her heart jump again just at the sight of him. She raised her hand in a wave, directed towards Ross and to her surprise he shot her a wave back with a small smile. Wow.

Rachel and Phoebe got off at the same time, Phoebe has recently moved in with Rachel after Mrs. Buffay had committed suicide. Rachel being the good friend that she was, opened her doors for Phoebe in times of her struggle. Rachel and Phoebe made their way through the front door to see Mrs. Green finishing up their plates. Rachel's parents had divorced awhile back and for some reason her mom always did this ever since.

"Girls, well hello!" Mrs. Green greeted, pointing to the plates of food. "I made you guys some turkey sandwiches. Please, eat." The girls smiled and nodded in thanks as they picked up the plates, grabbing the sandwiches, each taking a bite.

"How was your last day of High School?" Mrs. Green asked, finishing the last bit of laundry that had to be done.

"It was good." Phoebe said, taking another bite of her sandwich, enjoying the meal made for her.

"Very good. Rachel?" She asked, placing the clothes in each girls respective baskets.

"It was good, Mom. Fun." She smiled, motioning her head to Phoebe to head upstairs. She didn't feel like being interrogated right now.

"Well, Mom. Thanks for the sandwiches. We have to get ready for tonight." Rachel half heartedly smiled, making her way to the shared bedroom, Phoebe closely behind. Rachel waited for Phoebe to enter before closing the door and locking it. Phoebe found a sit on the bed. Rachel threw her bag off and took a seat next to her blonde friend, sighing as she placed her plate on her nightstand.

"You okay, Rachel?" Phoebe asked, continuing to eat her sandwich.

"I don't know, Pheebs. What if Monica is really right and nobody remembers up at our reunion? That would be so embarrassing." She said, running her hands through her hair.

"We have each other, Rach. That's all that matters in the end. Bff's, remember?" Phoebe asked, rolling her eyes. "Best friends forever."

"Oh, right. I know. Just don't want to be those people. Especially to someone like…" She trailed off, now biting her thumb nail.

"Oh, somebody like Ross?"

 **~Okay, so that was fun to write. I think this story will pan out just fine! Now don't forget to leave reviews and follows as it tells me you'd like more. I also take friendly and constructive criticism. Do you guys like where I am going with the characters so far? Let me know! Hope you all enjoyed.~**


End file.
